hohrpgseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
COTDP cast (S3)
Walter Hobb Occupation: Agency Operator Status: Deceased. Survived the Lake Crystal massacre in June of 2024 and was the only survivor. He was assigned by Mark Hoffman, then an Agency chairman, to seek and destroy Jason Voorhees and all with him once and for all. Hobb was killed when in December that same year, Hobb tracked Jason's whereabouts to a forest cottage in Clear Waters. Hobb laid waste using his weaponry, but while he put up a good fight, he was ultimately no match for Jason, severely wounded by Jason. Wayne Sanchez, a re-animated serial killer with a sick admiration of Jason, finished off the wounded Hobb when Hobb became something of a nuisance to Sanchez. Jeff Townsend Occupation: Agency Operator Status: Deceased. Led a heavily armed Strike Team with Walter Hobb as one of his Operators to infiltrate the Lake Crystal resort in Clear Waters, the former Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds, on a search and destroy mission to kill Jason Voorhees for good. The mission from the get-go was a disaster, with Townsend's Operators taken down by heavily armed cultists who belonged to the Ministry Of The Heavenly Vessel, who were staying at the resort. Townsend was killed by Jason during an encounter with the killer, putting up a good fight before Jason manhandled and killed him very brutally in a forest clearing. Eric Long Occupation: Ministry Leader of the Ministry Of The Heavenly Vessel (MOTHV) Status: Deceased. A preacher with extremist moral views, he led the devoted members of the MOTHV to spend a Summer vacation at the Lake Crystal resort, the former location of the Camp Crystal Lake campgrounds where Jason Voorhees had rampaged numerous times. Believing Jason to be the Hand Of God to punish the wicked and immoral, he had help from his right-hand man Curtis Rickles in retrieving his corpse. After re-animating Jason's corpse using electricity conducted from a car engine, Jason proceeded to rampage through the resort and killed numerous MOTHV members as well as Strike Team Operators on site. Long himself became a victim of Jason's towards the end of the grisly night, Long killed after Jason wedged his blade in his face, killing him. Curtis Rickles Occupation: MOTHV member and ex-Marine. Status: Deceased. Was one of the last victims to be killed by Jason Voorhees after the killer was re-animated in June of 2024, rampaging through the Lake Crystal Resort. After raping teenager Meredith Host and having his penis bitten off by her during his sexual assault of her, he set out to find the teenager to get back at her while the resort was being reduced to ruins from Jason's rampage and the attacks from a Strike Team sent to kill Jason for good. Rickles encountered Jason, enduring a horrific but deserved death at the hands of the slayer. He was chased by Jason before tripping and being dragged by the killer, thrown into a blaze before being submerged in the lake water and drowning, as Jason used his bare hands to tear his face open. Kelly Mills Occupation: MOTHV member. Status: Deceased. Was an attended of the MOTHV due to her attraction to Eric Long, but the horrific events of the Lake Crystal massacre made her realize how deranged Long was. She narrowly survived Jason's rampage and in the morning hours, fled into the woods, stumbling onto the cottage where the infamous Jigsaw Killers resided. Kelly was taken hostage and kept in the cellar, and died a very gruesome death when she became the unwilling birth vessel of the demonic Hellbaby, where a demonic incarnation of Jason was born out of her body when the creature entered it. Meredith Host Occupation: MOTHV member. Status: Deceased. A teenager who was deeply religious and belonged to Father Long's MOTHV, until she saw how insane and evil he truly was. She had a close relationship with Kelly Mills and was targeted by Curtis Rickles for his own sick sexual fantasies. During a Strike Team's assault on the Lake Crystal resort, Rickles raped and sexually assaulted Meredith, until she bit off his penis and escaped from him. She was later killed by Jason shortly before Hobb's showdown with him at the resort. Category:Casts